Of Unagi Pie, Wakizashi, Cute Braids and Pink and Blonde Hair
by animuBraids
Summary: / / The beating of her heart when he's in the room, his twist of nature and personality when she's close by, a one sided love, a deep passion for both, marriage and maybe more.\ \ I am actually quite proud of this...I can guarantee you fluff, and some humor / /collection of IA x Yuuma drabbles following a certain list.
1. Drabble List

List:

**1. Time****  
****2. Cherry Blossoms****  
****3. Story****  
****4. Rain****  
****5. Sword****  
****6. Iris****  
****7. Bamboo****  
****8. Moon****  
****9. Shooting Star****  
****10. Rice****  
****11. Wind Chimes****  
****12. Glass****  
****13. Far Away****  
****14. Butterfly****  
****15. Wings****  
****16. Past****  
****17. Snow****  
****18. Night****  
****19. Day****  
****20. Colour****  
****21. Note****  
****22. Fire****  
****23. Path****  
****24. Symbol****  
****25. Lightning****  
****26. Silk****  
****27. Waterfall****  
****28. Memories****  
****29. Sleep****  
****30. Chance**


	2. Time

**One down 99 to go...**

**[…]**

"Go-sh Yuuma," Mizki held out her brother's schoolbag as he rushed back and forth, preparing his items for school.

"Thanks, bye!"

Yuuma grabbed his belongings as he rushed out the door, heading for school, lucky seniors get days off.

His shapely legs carried him to the field near school, where he saw a girl sleeping; they were wearing the same uniform.

He jogged over to her and shook her slender frame.

"Wake up," she rolled over and pulled his tie down.

She flipped her hair away from her face…

"Hello baby Roro, miss me?"

A lot of time was wasted…

**[…]**

**Aria, you naughty, naughty girl *tuts***


	3. Cherry Blossoms

**TWO IN ONE DAAAAY?! Gosh, I'm on a streeeeak~**

[…]

The young couple got engaged smack-bang on the day of the annual Sakura Festival, so celebration wasn't hard to decide.

The car drive was lame and monotonous.

After 20 minutes a voice called out "Are we there yeeet?" VY2 had just passed a series of different blossoms, including _cherry_ blossoms; he didn't understand why a trip was made just for _this_.

Silence.

"There yet?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"Not quite yet,"

"Oh." Look, _another_ sakura tree.

"Are we th-"

IA pulled over, brakes screeching and dragged her fiancé out of the car.

"Ariaaaaaaa!"

She smirked as she drove to the car park."Yes."

[…]

**Review ma peoples~**


	4. Story

"...and they all lived happily ever after." IA smiled at her three year old son as he yawned.

"But remember Ollie dear, the end is the beginning of another thing," Bright gold eyes stared at aqua ones.

"Mama, can I ask swomefing befwor bed?" Aria tucked a lock of wild blonde hair behind her son's ear.

"Of course," Oliver opened his small mouth. "Why twere a happiwy ewa afta in evvy stowwy mama?"

His father walked in.

"Well your mother and I sure had our happily ever after." He kissed his lover.

Oliver frowned. "Ollie wanna kiss fwom mama too."


	5. Rain

**Italics are flashbacks or stuff from before, aaaand the flashback is not part of the 100 words…**

[…]

_6 year old Yuuma made a running jump and splashed murky water all over IA's school-bus-yellow raincoat. "Yuuumaaaaa~" she pouted as she brushed off the stains with a disgusted look on her face. "Hehe," the young boy grinned mischievously as he shook his umbrella in her face. Aria smiled widely and did a kendo pose, then jumped madly, splattering her best friend with water._

[…]

14 year old Aria walked home in the pouring rain, she held her light-weight fuchsia jacket over her head, hoping to shelter herself from the liquid, white shoes turning grey.

Her braids hung heavily at the sides of her face as she pulled her jacket down with a defeated sigh, she walked on.

Several umbrellas bobbed past her, each one taunting her.

The rain stopped, but not the noise. She didn't care so continued walking.

Once she entered her home, it started raining again.

Once dried off, she looked out the window, seeing a black umbrella drifting away into the distance…


	6. Sword

**This is olden-days ish**

[…]

_Bling._

Yuuma rose his head as he heard the ringing of the bell. "How may I be of assistance?"

To his astonishment he saw a regal-looking lady with fierce azure eyes, flowing pink hair and a silk kimono complimenting her features. She almost seemed to float within the store, occasionally slender hands tracing over glass cases.

"How much is this one." It was more of a statement than a question.

"72000 yen."

"Huh." Her hand dipped into the case, drawing out the magnificent weapon, admiring its shining blade.

"I'll take it." There was a smile in her voice.

Yuuma blushed.

[…]

**To be continued…**


	7. Iris

Yuuma pulled out his cord, stretching, he opened his eyes, a familiar spark returning to his lime-green irises.

He exited his room and explored the V3 charging rooms, spotting his girlfriend's.

"Damn you." IA rubbed her weary eyes as her boyfriend tugged at her wires. She groaned at Yuuma who very literally pulled her downstairs.

"We're going to my hideout." Said the pink-headed mind-reader. IA just yawned.

After a trek away from the manor, the couple reached a small field of flowers, mainly consisting of irises.

Yuuma plucked a small violet flower and tucked it behind IA's ear. "My queen."

**This has no plot. It's just a boring 'lil ficlet**


End file.
